


Smile

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théo le regarde de loin. Il l'aime... Et Draco, qu'en pensetil ? Cadeau de Noël pour Isil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Auteur : Camille

Genre : angst, yaoi, POV de Théo

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Smile

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Etant le lutin d'Isil, je lui offre cette fic qui –j'espère- lui plaira. Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Isil

Rating : PG-13

Bêta : Babel. Merci

Smile

Théo suivit Draco du regard. Le blond était plus loin sur le chemin, entouré par Blaise et Pansy, juste suivis par Vincent et Greg. Ils étaient partis sans l'attendre, sous les suppliques de la jeune fille. Magnanime, l'héritier Malfoy avait consenti à accéder à sa « demande ». Seule Millicent était restée. Pour pouvoir le lui raconter. Les deux seules jeunes filles de leur promotion étaient des personnes charmantes, sauf quand on avait le malheur d'être le fils d'un Gryffindor. Blaise le protégeait généralement de leurs attaques. Quant à Draco… Il l'ignorait.

Théo avait fait la pire bêtise de sa vie en tombant amoureux de lui. C'était arrivé sans prévenir. Le cœur qui bat plus vite quand il l'appelait. Être heureux dès qu'il le voyait. Chercher à lui faire des petits cadeaux. Il économisait depuis le début d'année pour lui acheter un présent pour Noël. C'était leur dernier Noël à Poudlard, sa dernière possibilité de lui offrir quelque chose qu'il garderait vraiment. En fait, souvent, tous ses présents avaient été éclipsés par Pansy. Tous ses cadeaux n'étaient pas à la hauteur de la beauté de Draco. Le vert ne seyait pas à son teint, l'écru non plus. Des gants en soie noire étaient trop banals, …

En fait, pour être honnête, il ne faisait plus vraiment parti de leur groupe depuis deux ans. Depuis que le père de Pansy avait déclaré qu'elle se marierait avec Draco dès la fin des études politiques de celui-ci. Elle ne parlait plus que de ça depuis. Son « fiancé » ne disait rien. Théodore était incapable de rester à les regarder.

Alors, il avait choisi de s'éloigner et de lui offrir un cadeau parfait. Il l'avait vu dans une revue du blond. Elle était de la couleur exacte de ses yeux. Il l'avait commandée et là, il allait la chercher.

La neige s'était doucement mise à tomber et elle glissait dans la chevelure presque blanche de Draco. Les lèvres de Théo s'étirèrent dans un sourire triste. Il avait appris à se satisfaire des petits cadeaux de la vie, comme la vision angélique qu'il avait à l'instant. Préférant faire ses achats directement, il entra rapidement dans la librairie. Le livre sur la littérature victorienne pour Blaise était arrivé.

En entrant dans la boutique de vêtement, il vit Pansy partir, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Ils avaient eu la même idée, il en était sûr. Sa joie s'était totalement envolée. Il ne dit rien quand le vendeur le complimenta sur son choix excellent en matière d'écharpe et l'emballa dans un papier de soie noire.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Il avait longuement réfléchi avant de laisser son cadeau. Il n'avait pas mis de carte avec son nom. Juste un dessin sur carton qu'il avait acheté où on voyait une licorne. Draco faisait penser à ce bel animal à Théo.

Au moment d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux, disposés par les elfes, il vit le sien et celui de Pansy dans la pile impressionnante du blond. Lui n'avait que quelques présents. Un livre de ses parents sur l'Australie, son pays préféré. Un vieux roman moldu de la part de Blaise. Un dessin de sa petite sœur. Le dernier livre à la mode de la part de ses autres camarades.

Pansy venait d'entrer quand Draco ouvrit son cadeau. La même écharpe. Le reste des présents était décrié par Pansy. Pas assez bien. Pas assez beau. Pas assez Slytherin. Pas assez… Et, en dernier vint le paquet de Théodore. Alors que le papier n'était pas encore ouvert en entier, la brune prit l'écharpe et déclara qu'elle n'était qu'une pâle et ignoble copie de la sienne. Lentement, Draco ramassa la carte qui était tombée, sourit doucement en la regardant et reprit l'écharpe. Seulement à ce moment, il répondit à Pansy.

« Tu te trompes. C'est mon plus beau présent. »

Et sans rien rajouter, il la glissa autour de son cou et descendit au déjeuner.

Juste au dernier moment, il accrocha le regard de Théo et lui offrit son plus doux sourire.

FIN

Miracle, les consignes sont respectées… Du Angst qui finit bien . Pour info, dans ma tête, Draco et Théo seront ensemble, mais bien plus tard…


End file.
